


Day 24 - Making Up Afterwards

by BriMac0518



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix It Fic, Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Husbands, Sequel to Day 23, Stanner, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Bruce knows he screwed up on an epic level by refusing Tony's marriage proposal. He has to try and make things right.Sequel to Day 23 - Arguing.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Day 24 - Making Up Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Promised I would fix it! Enjoy!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Bruce Banner didn't like to think himself a fool, but even he had to admit that he'd fucked up royally.

It had taken a grand total of ten minutes (ten long, agonizing minutes) before Bruce finally came to the conclusion that he was not one of the smartest men in the world. He was an utter idiot. The man of his dreams, the love of his life, had asked Bruce to marry him and what had Bruce done? Run away with his tail between his legs.

Once the realization came, he wanted to crawl under a rock and die. The mortification was real. He didn't even know how to begin to make it up to Tony or if Tony would even want him to. The refusal of a proposal was a pretty disastrous turn for a relationship to take, after all. He suspected that he'd need a miracle to salvage the situation.

Well, he didn't have a miracle. But he did have a Friday.

"Friday?" Bruce said, alone in the office Tony had given them by the lab.

"Yes, Doctor Banner?" The AI's accented voice was usually soothing, but Bruce was too anxious.

"Where's Tony?" He nervously fiddled with the fabric of his pants, tugging at a loose thread.

"The boss is in the workshop," she replied immediately.

"And uh…what's his mood?" Stupid question, most likely, but Bruce figured that it was safer to check.

Friday was quiet for a long moment before replying. "He's playing AC/DC at maximum volume, but also seems to be talking to himself. Angrily."

"Right." Well, that wasn’t a surprise, really. But at least he knew what he was dealing with. Pissed off Tony Stark was never easy, but Bruce knew it was his own fault and that he should face the music. He saw groveling in his near future.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Doctor Banner?" Friday inquired.

"Yeah. Block all communication to the workshop. I need to talk to him for a few minutes." Bruce rose from his chair and walked to the door of his office.

"Of course, Doctor. Communication blocked. Will thirty minutes suffice?"

"That should be enough time for him to kill me and figure out how to dispose of the body, yeah," he said ruefully as he headed through the lab toward the door at the far end that went right to Tony's workshop.

"Shall I get emergency services on standby?" Friday was an AI but she at least had a sense of humor. Bruce was thankful for that.

"Might not be a bad idea. I have a feeling I'm going to need them." When he got to the door of Tony's workshop, he could hear the music blaring from within. He took a deep breath, let it out slowly, then opened the door and stepped inside. As he closed it behind him, he looked around for Tony.

Tony was at one of the work benches, looking over some statistics for his latest incarnation of Peter Parker's suit. He shook his head and it appeared as if he said something, but Bruce was unable to hear what that was. Tony swiped at the transparent window floating before him, erasing something, then started working on another section of the window. Bruce watched him for a long moment, eardrums ringing from the volume of the music, before he called for Friday to end the music.

Silence descended on the room and Tony looked up. He hadn't heard Bruce's command, but Friday had easily. "Friday, what gives? Why'd you turn off the music?"

"Because I asked her to," Bruce replied to announce his presence. He made himself keep looking at Tony when his partner turned to face him. His heart ached when he saw the guarded look make an appearance. He'd caused that, but it was up to him to fix it.

"What do you want?" Tony asked. He was the one to look away, turning back to his work.

"To apologize." Bruce figured it was best not to beat around the bush and get right to the heart of the matter.

"I don't want your apology," Tony said while keeping his back turned to Bruce.

"Then how about my explanation?" Bruce asked, taking a few steps closer, his shoes quiet on the workshop floor.

"I don’t want that either. You said no. That's that." Tony shook his head.

"You're going to get it anyway." Bruce stopped beside Tony, unable to help the sadness and regret that crept into his voice. "I'm sorry. I never should have said that. I never should have told you no. I just…reverted back to old habits. I'm so sorry."

Tony was quiet for a long moment until he turned his head in Bruce's direction without actually looking at him. "What the hell are you so scared of? I thought we got past all of that."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm always afraid that anyone close to me is going to get hurt and you saying you wanted to get closer just scared me. I wasn't expecting it. But that's no excuse." Bruce lifted a hand, lightly resting it on Tony's shoulder, the fabric of his t-shirt soft against Bruce's skin. When Tony didn't shrug off the touch, Bruce squeezed gently.

"I'm so sorry, Tony. I'll apologize however many times you want. I just want to make things right." He didn't miss the way Tony gravitated toward him. They always gravitated toward each other. He'd always found it comforting.

Tony sighed quietly then looked at Bruce at last. "So…what now?"

The question brought a faint smile to Bruce's lips. There was hope. So he took it and ran with it, bringing his hand up to Tony's cheek. "So…if you still want me, then my answer is yes."

"I don't know, Banner. I'm not used to being told no." From the hint of a smile curling the corner of Tony's mouth, Bruce could tell that Tony was only teasing. He leaned in and kissed him there, right where that hint of a smile was forming.

"Yes," he whispered against his skin, giving his answer once more, thumb brushing over Tony's cheek as he did so.

Tony turned then and wrapped both arms tightly around Bruce and Bruce was only too happy to return the embrace. He closed his eyes, hearing Tony chuckle quietly as they held each other.

"I love you," Bruce said quietly, his head resting against Tony's.

"I love you too," Tony replied, his hands moving gently over Bruce's shirt where it covered his back.

In the end, that was all that mattered. Anything else, they would get through together.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
